


Alternate cover art for "The Road of Bones"

by J_Baillier



Series: Screaming In Cathedrals [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, Angst, BAMF John, Borderline platonic bedsharing, Developing Relationship, Drugged Sherlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, John Loves Sherlock, John is Not Okay, John is a Saint, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Realism, Medical kink bingo, MedicalSerious Illness, Mental Breakdown, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is a surprisingly good drinking buddy, Poor Sherlock, Pre-Slash, Protective John, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock needs to be kept off Youtube, Sick Sherlock, Sickfic, Surgery, Vulnerable Sherlock, cerebral aneurysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story summary: Sherlock usually ignores warning signals from The Transport but this time, it's his precious brain that's in jeopardy. How will he and John cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate cover art for "The Road of Bones"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527585) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 




End file.
